Love Night
by Kittenhinata
Summary: Dante and Trish decide to have a fun night together and join each other in harmony. Love demons making love to each other.


(This is a sex scene between Dante and Trish. If you want to skip it. Go to the next chapter.)

Dante laid Trish down on the bed kissing her deeply as she removed his jacket leaving him in his black shirt and black pants. Trish wrapped her arms and her legs around Dante placing her hands down to his cheek and kissing him deeply. She flipped him to where she was on top. Dante smirked and shook his head.

"Oh no, your not taking top."

Dante chuckled and flipped her again, as she is now on the other side of the bed near the edge.

"Then bring it baby~"

Dante started sucking on her white flesh making it a pink and plump color. He went down to her collarbones leaving a red and purple mark, creating a fresh and ripe hickey. Trish was covered in hickeys from him. He gave her one every day. But tonight was special, tonight was the night the two wanted to create a miracle of life. Something to bring to this new world.

Dante started untying her corset, kissing her lips and adding his tongue swirling it around. He explored her caravan and slowly rubbed the top of her mouth and top of her tongue. Dante won always, he dominated her every single time with his long and strong tongue of his. He always made her gasp and arch her back by the movement of his red and slippery muscle. Dante let go as she immediately went down gripping her breasts and pulling onto her nipples. He pulled it up towards him making her moan and gasp louder gripping onto his shirt hard.

"Oh my god Dante."

Dante smirked and whispered in her ear making her even more wet then she already was.

"I'm not taking you to heaven, let's go to hell instead. Let's dance Trish."

Trish blushed as Dante swirled his tongue on her right nipple, it became soon hard and the other one was too , as Dante couldn't stop massaging it and pulling on it. He pulled her in closer to him and gave her a huge and beautiful hickey right in the middle. Right where the body is parallel. Trish moaned and pulled on his hair as Dante let go.

"Oh fuck Dante."

"We aren't done Trish. I'm gonna make you scream tonight."

Trish blushed as she pulled Dante's shirt off and ran her fingers down his hard and built chest. Something Trish couldn't understand is how Dante ate pizza and Sundaes all day, but was so well built. She blushed and felt her bottom lip being pulled as Dante pulled down her black leather jeans. Trish smirks and laid on her back as her hands were above her head. Dante set the jeans down and played with the rim of her black lace panties. He pulled on the tips and kissed around the top and inner thighs. He left tiny hickeys and bite marks especially on her inner thigh. Dante suddenly licked through the panties making her arch her back and moan loudly

"Ahhh!~"

She rose higher and her legs shakes a little, sending off a full body orgasm to her Body. Dante chuckled and pulled down the panties with his teeth ripping it off. He spread her legs in front of his face and slowly rubbed the outer Labia. Dante opened her sweet lips and rubbed her inner thighs while starting to suck on her sweet pinkish inner Labia. Trish eyes widened and moaned more. She loved it when he ate her out. She felt her appreciation and gratitude for everything she does for him through this. It makes her feel special and have a great orgasm at the end of it. Dante gave her a surprise and spreading her father. He found her clitoris and blew on it causing her to rise up in shock. She felt Dante swirl his tongue around her beautiful clit and started sucking on it. Causing her to make the O-face, the face of pure pleasure. Trish gripped on his hair and he began sucking and licking. Dante room his two

fingers and entered them into her. This made her want him more. She felt close but not yet as he went faster and more. She wanted him. She wanted to feel more. Dante started pumping his fingers and inside she was tight as ever and super wet. Trish pulled on his hair tighter and arched her back. Now she was very close, soon to be reaching. Dante smirked finishing her off by pushing on her g-spot. Trish was a squirter and definitely with a few pushes she managed to release her liquid. It sprayed a bit on Dante as she layed her back down on the bed and watched her go from a crazy, wild animal, to a calm and happy demon.

Dante unbuckled his belt taking it off and unzipping his jeans. Trish looked down at his large length and blushed a blood red. She loved his size and felt it before but she can't believe that he was that long and thick. Dante smiled, leaning down while slowly sticking it in. Trish looked up at his eyes and moaning grabbing his cheeks, kissing him passionately. Dante began thrusting at a medium pace and massaging her breasts while he was at him. He finally gets to release inside his thick white liquid. He was waiting. Trish started becoming wetter as her walls became tighter and started closing in on him. Her wet pussy wrapped around his dick and made is so soft and wet for him. Dante moaned a bit and kept going. He began moving faster.

"Omg Dante, your cock is screwing my insides up!"

Trish screamed at the top of her lungs as Dante began to increase speed and depth. He pushed all the way in and made sure that she would feel it in her cave. Trish looked down in lust and noticed you can see Dante's thick cock through her stomach. You can see him perfect movement, god what a sight she adored. Dante started slamming into her wet hole as Trish arch higher and gripped onto his back beginning to leave thick red marks. She was in heaven. She felt the light coming towards her in an odd sense. Trish loves his pleasure and is the only male to ever fulfill it to this day. What more could she ask from this sexy son of Sparda. Dante started getting close and so was Trish as she can feel her core tighten up ready for another burst of pleasure. Dante felt his close and was ready any moment to fill her up. Trish moaned louder and dug her nails in as Dante sped up to full speed, he made her he used up all his power. For sure, with this, Trish won't be able to walk in the morning.

"I'm gonna cum baby~"

Dante said in a husky tone under his breathe as Trish nodded.

Dante started pounding and slowed down, stopping as he was deep in her. Dante started releasing filling her up and wasn't stopping. He kept pouring deep into her and was making sure that she got every inch of it. Trish has her eyes roll back in her head. This was her first ever creampie and oh god she definitely loved it to much. Dante finished and pulled out and he watched he watched it push out of her wet pussy. The creampie was the best ever and she for sure enjoyed it. Dante layed next to her as Trish curled up next to him and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you Trish, goodnight."

Dante smiles and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight my love." Trish kissed his cheek and started dozing off


End file.
